Shaking In To Love
by River Angel
Summary: COMPLETE! On a trip to the mall, Usagi and Mamoru get trapped in the elevator when an earthquake strikes!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all, this is the first thing I have written in years. I hope its good, please review and let me know…sorry about any and all spelling and grammar errors._

_I do not own any of the character, etc._

Shaking In To Love 

Usagi ran out of her house at an alarming speed, late as usual, on her way to meet her friends at the local crown arcade, for a day of shopping. It was a gorgeous Saturday morning, sun shining, birds singing, things that the bubbly blonde unfortunately missed on her mad dash down the street.

Finally she reached the arcade, slowed her pace, out of breath and red faced. She paused momentarily before entering; making sure her hair was still in place, just in case a certain ebony haired Adonis was inside. She smiled as she pictured the stormy blue eyes of her long time secret crush Mamoru Chiba, a secret crush only because she knew that there was no way on god's green earth that he could ever feel for her what she felt for him. Love. She was too young, too ditzy, she got bad grades, and had no grace, she knew that, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and her heart wanted him.

She snapped out of her thoughts, finished fiddling with her long blonde locks, and moved to enter the arcade. The glass doors slid open, and she felt the cool air on her skin, vaguely aware of the bell's jingle that signaled her arrival.

She found her friends still in their usual booth and made her way over to them, grimacing as she met with the fiery eyes of her friend Raye Hino, a raven-haired priestess with a bad temper.

"Finally you decide to grace us with your presence Odango Atama" Raye hissed

"Sorry" was Usagi's meek reply, not wanted to start yet another argument with her friend.

"That's ok Usagi, don't worry about it" said another one of the girls, the tall, powerful brunette, named Makoto

Usagi smiled at her group of friends, she knew how lucky she was to have them in her life. She sat down in the booth next to Ami Mizuno, the blue-haired genius, and Minako her almost twin, since both girls had the same bright blue eyes, and long blonde hair, though Usagi's was by far longer.

"What are you sitting down for? We need to get going," said Raye

"Awwwwww, come on Raye" Usagi whined "Can't I have a milkshake first, I need my sugar boost"

"You could have if you got here on time, for once. Now come on," She replied and she grabbed the girls arm, dragging her from the booth

"You guys ready?" Mina asked, stopping by the counter of the arcade.

"Sure thing Mina, just let me go tell Lizzie that I'm leaving" Replied Motoki, the cute sandy blonde whose family owned the Crown arcade.

"How about you Mamoru, you ready?" Raye questioned

"WHAAAAAAAT!" shrieked Usagi "Why is _HE_ coming?" she asked,

"Calm down Odango Atama, your embarrassing yourself" Mamoru replied coldly

"My name is Usagi, NOT Odango Atama, get it through your head you baka!!!" she seethed. She may love the guy, but she _HATED_ that nickname… even worse, after Raye had heard him use it against her, she decided to do the same.

Mamoru smirked at the petite blond, _'so beautiful' _he thought to himself. Sighing inwardly, as he looked in to her ocean blue eyes, he loved this girl with all his heart, she was so different from any other girl he had ever met, pure, innocent, and with more that enough love for each and every person in the entire universe… every person except him that is. But that was his own fault, and he knew it. He teased her mercilessly since the moment they met, not understanding the strange new emotions this girl gave him. Now he understands though, but now it's too late. Now she hates him.

"But Odango Atama suits you so much better" was Mamoru's reply, knowing he had just started yet another verbal war.

"You conceited, arrogant, jerk…." She started but was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Motoki "If the two of you cant be civil for just one afternoon, then maybe we should go with out you."

Awe struck at the usually chipper boys out burst, the two culprits mutter "sorry" looking down hoping that would be enough to calm him down. Luckily, it was.

What Usagi and Mamoru where unaware of was that their scheming friends had set up this little outing hoping to find away to get the two of them to admit their, painfully obvious, feelings for each other.

The group arrived at the mall a short while later.

"Where does everyone want to go first?" Questioned Minoko

"Definitely to the food court!" Usagi answered

"Go figure" Mamoru added, but the loud rumbling of his stomach lessened the sting of his words and increased the blush in his cheeks.

"HA!" said Usagi triumphantly "looks like I'm not the only one who is hungry"

"You guys go ahead, we will meet you there ok, go some last minute birthday shopping to do for a certain someone." Said Makoto

Usagi beamed, knowing the birthday they were referring to was hers; it was less than one week away.

"Why do I have to be the one to baby-sit her?" scowled Mamoru, though secretly he didn't really mind spending time alone with her.

Usagi's retort was cut off by Motoki "Mamoru, what did I tell you, behave, or else"

"Fine, fine, lets get going then, if we must" he replied

The two set off towards the elevators, as the rest of the gang walked away chatting and planning on how to get Mamoru & Usagi together.

They were almost to the department store when the ground beneath their feet started to tremble.

"What the hell" said Makoto

"_Earthquake!!!" _realized Motoki "Find cover minna!"

­­

The elevator door slid shut; the only noise was the humming of the motor, bringing the pair down to the lower level food court.

Usagi studied Mamoru's reflection in the metal doors. '_So gorgeous'_ she thought to herself.

"See something you like Odango?" asked Mamoru

Usagi, blushed realizing she'd just been caught, replied "you wish" hoping he would buy her snarkiness. He didn't, but he never got the chance to wonder about the meaning behind her blush.

The elevator started to jerk violently, the sound of screeching metal filled his ears, Usagi shrieked, and tripped landing in Mamoru's strong arms, just as they were plunged into darkness. The shaking stopped.

Usagi gripped Mamoru tighter, not caring at the moment that she was supposed to pretend to hate the guy, she was terrified.

"Mamoru" she asked shakily "what happened?"

"Earthquake." He stated simply, then noticed the trembling girl in his arms "are you ok Usagi?"

In an instant every thing going on around them stopped, to Usagi anyways, her fear, the darkness and their predicament. _'He said my name, not odango atama, but my name! Oh and it sounded so good coming from his sweet lips.'_ Coming out of her shock, she realized that he was expecting an answer "I'm fine, just got a little freaked out I guess"

The emergency lights came on, their dim glow casting an almost eerie aura in the small space.

Usagi stepped back from Mamoru's arms blushing, but instantly missing the warmth of them.

Opening the panel on the wall, Mamoru pulled out the emergency phone, after a moment the operated picked up the other end, after describing their situation, he listened for a moment, then hung up.

"what did they say?" asked Usagi

Mamoru replied "well, I was right, it was an earthquake, there is a lot of damage, and they will get us out as soon as possible, but we should be prepared to wait up to two hours"

"TWO HOURS!" Usagi whined "but I'm starving!!!"

"Can't you think of anything else but food Odango?" stated Mamoru

Her temper flared "Shut up you stupid jerk!" cried Usagi as she crossed her arms over her chest turning her back to him, wishing that she could put more distance between herself and him than the tiny enclosure allowed.

Mamoru mentally kicked himself, how is it that all he can ever do is hurt the one person he loves so much. "I'm sorry Odango, tell you what, how about a truce, the two of us are stuck in here for a while, so we might as well at least _try_ to get along."

Usagi turned around, facing him, looking deep in his stormy eyes, finding sincerity there, she sighed "Alright, but on one condition" after seeing his eyebrow raise in curiosity she continued "you can't call me Odango!"

Mamoru chuckled "Deal" and he held out his hand to shake on it.

Usagi reached out and grasped his hand smiling, marveling at how rough yet gentle his hand felt on hers. She reluctantly released his hand and slid down to take a seat on the floor, Mamoru followed suit.

"Soooooooo" Started Usagi, "what should you and I do for the next two hours?"

In Mamoru's mind he knew exactly what they could _DO_ for the next while, blushing, he tried to put that thought out of his mind "I don't know, we could have a conversation I guess"

"Us talking; that could be a little dangerous don't you think?!" she responded

"Maybe, but do you have any better ideas on how to fill the time?" he said

Usagi smiled inwardly as her thoughts drifted to sharing a few passionate kisses, she pushed that thought away _'you are crazy girl if you think THAT would ever happen!'_

"I guess I don't, what do you want to talk about then?"

"Well, lets see" Mamoru started "I've known you for awhile but I really don't know anything _about_ you, so tell me about yourself.

"Like what?" she asked

"Your family, your friends, likes, dislikes, school … anything" he replied

"Alright" Usagi said.

Else where in the mall the girls and Motoki, had left there cover.

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Ami

"Yes, yes were fine." Responded Minako

"Geez, would you look at the place?" Matoko said as she surveyed the damage in the area

"You guys, we should go and see if Usagi and Mamoru are alright" reasoned Motoki, to which everyone agreed. Together the all headed off in the direction of the food court.

The place was a disaster. The heavily damaged food court caused them all to worry, Usagi and Mamoru where no where in sight.

Seeing two work men, near the elevators Ami approached "Excuse me, you didn't happen to see a blond girl and a dark haired guy anywhere, we were supposed to meet them here when the earthquake struck" she asked trying to keep the quiver out of her throat.

"Did they take the elevator?" came the gruff response.

"Yes" she said shakily, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Well then, that's where they are, got a report of two teens getting trapped in there during the quake. I'd bet dollars to donuts that it's your pals in there" he said.

"How long until you can get them out? Asked Motoki

"Depends and how much damage has been done in the elevator shaft, could be up to a two hours before we can get to 'em" replied the other work man, his voice less gravelly.

"_TWO HOURS"_ the girls all cried in unison.

"They're going to kill each other." Motoki stated flatly.

Usagi talked about everything from her bratty brother, to her hunk-crazy teacher, her love of chocolate and ice cream and her hatred of broccoli. She glanced up at Mamoru from time to time, shocked that he seemed so interested in all the stupid little things she had to say. Forty minutes passed before she ran out of ideas.

"well I guess, its your turn now Mamoru" she stated "tell me about yourself"

Mamoru grimaced at the thought, he didn't especially like talking about himself, but fair is fair. So he talked. About school, his hopes for the future, everything that he could think of, except for one part of his life in particular, he left that out completely, and he hoped she didn't notice. She did.

"How come you didn't mention your family at all" she questioned innocently, "don't you get along with them?"

She saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, and instantly regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry Mamoru, I shouldn't have asked such a personal question."

He studied her for a moment, she seemed to feel genuinely bad for asking, without even knowing the reason why. He let out a heavy sigh. _'should I tell her?'_ he questioned himself. The only other person that knew his secret was Motoki, it is not something that he usually likes to tell anyone, he didn't want to be pitied. Yet Mamoru, for some reason, felt the need to confide in her, he wanted to confide in her.

Taking a deep breath "its ok Usagi" Mamoru started "I didn't mention my family, because I don't have any, not anymore anyways. When I was six years old my family and I were in a horrible car crash, and I was the only one to survive, I lived in an orphanage until I was fourteen and able to work. It's not something I really like to talk about, other than you the only other person I've ever told was Motoki.

He looked up at Usagi, to find her eyes pooling with tears. "I'm so sorry Mamoru, that must have been so hard for you, living in a orphanage, missing your family everyday. I don't think I would have survived such a thing'.

Mamoru smiled inwardly, it was right to tell her, she would never pity him, feel sad for what he had to go through sure, but not pity.

"Actually, I don't remember them at all, after the accident I was diagnosed with amnesia, and I couldn't remember anything before the crash. So I didn't really miss them, more just the idea of what they must have been like." He stated

Before he knew what was happening Usagi had launched herself into his arms, holding him in a fierce hug, tears dripping from her eyes at the thought of his loneliness, suddenly understanding his cold manner, why he never let anybody in, except for Motoki, and now her. She pulled back a little to look in his eyes, "thank you Mamo-chan, for trusting me enough to tell me."

Mamoru smirked at the adorable name she had given him "Mamo-chan… very cute!"

Usagi blushed having not realized what she had just called him.

Then Mamoru added "I like it, much better than Mamoru-Baka, in my opinion"

Usagi relaxed a little, still in his arms, practically sitting on his lap. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady sound of his heart beat _'this feels so right'_ she thought to herself, as she tilted her head back to look up at his face.

Mamoru closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of warmth that Usagi brought him, he felt her lean her head against his chest _'I don't want this to end' _he thought suddenly realizing that eventually it would, they would get out of the elevator, and things will be like they were before. He didn't want that, he _hated_ that idea, he had to tell her, had to show her, what she meant to him, even if she didn't feel the same. He opened his eyes to look down at her, slightly surprised to find her studying him.

"Usagi" he said, his throat suddenly went dry, and he couldn't find any of the words he wanted to describe what she meant to him.

Usagi, a little embarrassed she was caught, once again, staring at him replied "yes Mamo Chan?" curious why his eyes held a strange new emotion that she had never seen before.

Still unable to think clearly while looking down into the blue depths of her eyes, he did the only thing he could think of to let her know how he feels. He kissed her.

Softly at first, his lips barely brushing hers then he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for entry as he ran it across her lower lip.

'_Oh my god! My first kiss, and its with Mamo-Chan'_ she thought to herself, slightly worried that she wasn't a good kisser, she did her best to try and mimic what Mamoru was doing.

_DING!_

The elevator doors slid open, the group of friends that stood outside the doors could only gawk, and their previous worry for the safety of the pair was replaced by surprise.

"AHEM!" Raye finally said after the initial shock wore off.

The noise startled Usagi, and she pulled away from Mamoru, she blushed several shades of red at the thought of what all her friends had just seen.

She stood up shakily off Mamoru, and quietly exited the elevator.

Mamoru, instantly missing her warmth opened his eyes and realized with embarrassment, why she had pulled away, they had an audience. He too stood up and walked sheepishly from the elevator thinking _'Motoki's never going to let me live this down'._

_Please let me know what you think!!!_

_River_


	2. Chapter 2

Here you all go, the next part to my little story and one more part to go, I hope you enjoy this one though it's not as long as the first.

Thanks to those who reviewed part 1 : defyentropy, supersaiyanx, ffgirlmoonie, Eva C, SailorKairi91, daianapotter, Dertupio, Baby Luna Kitty, & Syke668

**Shaking In To Love**

**Part 2**

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, as the sunlight seeped in through her bedroom window, pulling her gently from her slumber. She smiled at the memory of the dream she was just having. Her smile grew even wider at the realization that the dream merely mimicked her reality. She felt a pale blush grow on her cheeks as she recalled the events of the day before, she could still feel the electricity of his lips on hers.

She giggled and fell back against her pillow, replaying the image in her head again and again, the image of being kissed by Mamoru Chiba, her Mamo-Chan.

Eventually Usagi calmed down a bit and decided to get up and start her day, after all the sooner she got going, the sooner she could see Mamo-Chan.

Usagi quickly showered and returned to her room. She expertly pulled her hair up into her classic 'odangoed' style, and set about choosing the perfect outfit for the day. She finally decided on a short grey and pink plaid skirt and a lacy pink tank top.

"I'm leaving now Mama." She called as the left her house, closing the door behind her without waiting to hear a response.

The warm sun beat down on Usagi's pale skin, she paused for a moment, closing her eyes again the brightness, revelling in the soothing heat. It was then that her brain decided to betray her _'what if Mamoru was just acting in the moment?'_

Usagi's eyes shot open, an audible gasp escaping her lips, her thoughts continued down this dangerous path. _' Mamoru is in University, why in the world would he want anything to do with a stupid, clumsy girl like me… he was probably just bored from being stuck in the elevator for so long, or maybe he was sick of my babbling and figured that kissing me was the best way to shut me up…' _ Tears sprang to Usagi's eyes _'What if it meant nothing to him?!'_

Usagi blinked away her tears, not wanting to break down in the middle of the sidewalk, with strangers gawking at her. She dragged her feet, head hanging low; she made her way to the Hino temple and started up the long flight of stairs.

--- ---

On the temple grounds the girls waited patiently for Usagi to arrive for their meeting.

"Where the hell is she!!" shrieked Raye, finally snapping, never being the most patient of the bunch.

"Oh calm down Raye, she will be here" replied Minako.

"Speak of the devil" Makoto said, pointing towards the temple stairs where the top of the blondes head was clearly visible.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Ami inquired, seeing the obvious state her friend was in.

"It's nothing you guys" Usagi answered, not in the mood to talk about what happened, knowing without a doubt that she would have no choice but to tell the group of girls that stood before here.

"NOTHING?!?!" Raye squealed "This in not nothing! What the HELL happened in that elevator yesterday?"

"Yeah, spill girl" Makoto added.

Sighing, she knew she wouldn't get out of this, so she started in on the long tale of the elevator experience, leaving out nothing except for the information about Mamoru's family that he had confided to her

"Awww, sounds perfect" Cooed Minako "but if that's what happened, what do you seem so down"

"Because guys, what if he didn't mean anything by the kiss, what if it was just a one time deal" replied Usagi.

"Usagi, that's highly unlikely" said Ami, "Mamoru does not seem like the type of guy to do something so reprehensible."

"Besides" added Makoto, "Haven't you ever noticed the way her stares at you all the time, or the playful teasing?"

"Yeah, so!?" answered Usagi

"It means he's sprung on you girl!!!" Minako piped in.

"Do you guys really think so?" ask Usagi hopeful

She was answered by a resounding "yes!" from all the girls.

--- ---

The girls hung out for an hour chatting and gossiping, while a quiet Usagi tried desperately to work out in her head, what she was going to say to Mamoru when she got to the arcade. She hoped he would speak first, but she had to prepare in case he didn't.

Finally, with a semi-formed plan in mind, Usagi stood up, smiled and nodded to her friends, she nervously made her way out the door.

"Go get him girl!" she heard Makoto call after her, as she made her way back down the temple stairs.

--- ---

Mamoru walked into the crown arcade, feeling the cool air conditioned air, against his skin. He approached the counter taking his normal stool.

"Hey Mamoru!" called Motoki, bringing him his usual coffee, black.

"Hi Motoki" he responded.

"Soooooooooo, Mamoru, ya wanna tell me just what the hell went on in that elevator yesterday?" Motoki asked

"Nope." Was the simple response

"WHAT!" Whined Motoki "How can you say that, I saw you _KISSING_ Usagi"

"…"

"Come on Mamoru, you've got to give me something" begged Motoki

"…"

"Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want" Motoki said, smiling evilly as a plan formed in his head "oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you Mae-Lin was in here earlier looking for you"

"Ugh! What did she want?" Mamoru replied at the mention of the irritating girl.

"You apparently" Chuckled Motoki "ya know Mamoru, she's kinda cute, maybe you should go for her!"

"Mae-Lin?" Mamoru replied slightly disgusted, "I wouldn't date her is she was the last female on this, or any other, planet."

"Ok, ok, calm down, I got ya… what's so wrong with this girl anyways?" questioned Motoki.

"Oh kami, you have no idea, this girl just wont take no for an answer" Mamoru started "she asks me out once a week, flirts with me every day, she even tries to act clumsy just to get my attention, just so I will help her out."

At this point the arcade doors slid open; the bell jingled indicating a new patron's arrival, which was lost on the two handsome guys.

Usagi froze at Mamoru's last statement. '_They couldn't just be sitting there talking about me like that? Could they?'_ Usagi though to herself

"She is simply just the single most irritating girl I have ever has the mis-fortune to meet" Mamoru stated.

Tears sprung to Usagi's eyes _'they are talking about me.' _ She thought to herself, letting out a small whimper she turned and tore away from the arcade as fast as her legs would take her.

--- ---

Usagi ran up the familiar temple steps, tears pouring from her blue orbs.

The girls having long since headed home, Raye had set about doing her chores, and was currently busy sweeping the temple steps, when Usagi approached, tearful.

"What happened Usagi?" She questioned

Through sobs, Usagi managed to relay what she had heard the guys talking about at the Crown Arcade.

"Are you sure that's what they said?" Raye questioned in disbelief, Usagi nodded

After several minutes of silence, Usagi gathered herself and decided to head home. Raye waved to the retreating girl, all the while seething "I am going to _KILL_ him!"

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Please review

River


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I haven't been able to write this last part since my own life decided to take a turn for the worse… makes it hard to write a happy ending. 

I figured all those wonderful people who read the first two parts deserved an ending, even though this one probably isn't the best… I may re-write this chapter when life gets back to normal, until then here's the last part.

I own nothing!

Shaking In To Love Part 3 

Taking a final sip of his coffee, Mamoru threw some money on the counter to cover his bill, and stood up, waved to Motoki and turned to leave the arcade, only to encounter a very angry looking priestess approaching him.

"Hey Rei, what's up?" He asked cautiously

"Don't you dare 'what's up' me Chiba Mamoru!" she replied, poking him in the chest to punctuate her words.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, rubbing his chest where she had poked him.

"How could the two of you sit here a talk about Usagi like that? Do you have any idea how much it hurt her to hear those words?"

Now, thoroughly confused, Mamoru asked Rei for clarification. After hearing the story he was shocked.

"I wasn't talking about Usagi, I was talking about a girl from class" Mamoru explained

"Well unfortunately that's not what she thought, and now she's very upset" Rei replied "but I will let you know how you can make it up to her"

Mamoru leaned in closer to Rei and listened intently to her plan.

---

Usagi groaned as the light streamed through her window, waking her from her slumber. Her mind going over all that happened the previous day, she felt tears spring to her eyes. 'I'm not going to cry, not today' she thought to herself, mustering as much courage as she could, she padded out of her room and down the stairs to face the day.

"Happy Birthday Usagi" her mother chimed as she entered the kitchen.

"Thanks Mama, I can't wait for my party tonight at the arcade!" she lied as her mother placed her breakfast in front of her.

Usagi quickly ate and headed up to the bathroom to shower.

---

Mamoru had been scouting the shopping district for what seemed like hours, trying to find the perfect birthday gift for Usagi. So far everything he has seen just hasn't been good enough. He stopped for a late lunch in a small café, glancing at his watch he knew if he didn't find the perfect gift soon he would be late for the party.

---

The girls arrived at the arcade an hour before the party was supposed to start, to help Motoki set up. With lots of balloons, and colourful streamers the place was going to look spectacular.

---

Usagi slowly got ready, not really wanting to go to the party. She sighed 'this has got to be the worst birthday I've ever had, maybe I should fake sick… no, no, the girls and Motoki have gone to a lot of trouble for this I might as well grin and bare it!' she thought to herself as she finished pulling on her white sundress.

"Usagi" she heard her mother call "if you don't get going, your going to be late"

"I know, I'm leaving now!" she replied as she headed downstairs and out the door.

---

Mamoru arrived at the arcade to find everyone waiting patiently for the guest of honour.

"Mamoru" called Rei as he entered "how did your shopping go?"

"Great, I found the perfect gift" he replied with a grin, knowing the truth of his statement.

Walking over he placed his gift on the table with the others and went to find Motoki.

---

Usagi neared the arcade and peaked in the window, 'oh-no!' she thought as she spied a familiar ebony head of hair ' why did _he_ have to come?!' For a moment she considered turning around and running back home, but she shook her head at that thought. 'I'm not going to let Mamoru ruin my birthday, I will just have to avoid him!' she decided and headed in to the arcade.

Minako turned as she heard the faint jingling of the bell.

"Usagi" she cried as she ran over to the blond "Happy Birthday!"

The pair hugged, and Usagi was dragged over to the rest of the girls.

---

The party was in full swing, and Usagi was surprised that she was actually having fun, hanging out with the girls, and some of her school chums, laughing and eating birthday cake, she almost forgot that Mamoru-baka was even there. Almost.

It was nearing mid-night when they finally got around to opening the presents. Usagi got tons of wonderful things, a pink mini skirt with matching halter top from Minako, a fresh new set of Manga from Rei, bunny slippers from Makoto and math flash cards from Ami (I'm sure she meant well, but not exactly the best birthday present).

There was one gift left unopened on the table. Perfectly wrapped in pink paper topped with sparkly silver ribbons. Usagi turned the small package over, examining it. There was no card to be seen so she started to tear in to the wrapping. When she pulled the lid of the box a gasp escaped her lips 'beautiful' she thought as she removed the necklace from the package to closer inspect the precious piece of jewelry. It was a white gold crescent moon with a single red rose wrapped around it.

Usagi was about to put down the box when she noticed a slip of paper inside, gingerly she took it out and read the neatly written script.

_Dearest Usako,_

_I know you think that I said all those horrible things about you, but please rest assured, it was not you that I spoke of._

_You are the sunshine that lights up my otherwise cloudy life._

_I love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Mamo-chan._

Tears sprung to Usagi's eyes as she read the words, she looked up to meet the smiling face of Mamoru, who had made his way over to her while she had been busy reading the note. Silently he took the necklace from her hand, and proceeded to place it around her slender neck.

Mamoru leaned down and whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday Usako" and placed a gentle kiss on her rosy lips.

---

THE END

_Please let me know if it was ok._

_River_


End file.
